Hujan
by Daimaki
Summary: Di matamu gadis itu berkulit sawo matang, bermata coklat terang, rambutnya yang hitam terkuncir dua di setiap sisi. Tubuhnya kecil dan mungil yang kini tengah dibalut dengan terusan berwarna biru terang. NetherNesia RnR please


Hujan...

Al-chan: ok ini cerita pertama saya dengan pair NetherNesia selamat menikmati aru~

Mello: selalu deh judulnya yang sangat sederhana

Al-chan: tapi aku lebih suka judul yang sederhana aru~

Mello: Ya sudah ayo kita buat aja ceritanya

Disclainer: Himaruya sempai deh... tapi putri punya saya yaaa aru... TTwTT

Warning: romance, kematian karakter, OC, One Shoot

~Enjoy Your Story~

Seperti biasa kau selalu mengeluh mengapa hujan sering lewat di daerah kerjamu. Jas yang sudah kausiapkan jauh malam hari menjadi mengerut dan terlihat tidak rapi. Bukan hanya itu, kau harus bangun jauh lebih pagi untuk mendapatkan bus yang lewat satu jam sekali atau kau terpaksa berjubel dengan para penumpang dengan bau keringat yang menyengat. Menjadi bos di perusahaan Belanda mengharuskanmu untuk datang lebih pagi daripada pegawai-pegawaimu. Namun hari ini jauh berbeda. Kau bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil yang tengah menangis di sebuah halte yang kaulalui.

"Adik kecil kenapa kau menangis?" katamu sambil menatap gadis kecil itu yang terus menangis.

"Sakit …, kakak yang paling kusayang sakit panas, tinggi sekali. Kata dokter sulit untuk turun," kata gadis kecil itu terus menangis.

"Cup, cup, cup, pasti sakit kakakmu itu bisa sembuh," katamu sambil mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks, apa itu benar Tuan? Tapi aku takut sekali hiks, hiks, hiks," kata gadis kecil itu.

Di matamu gadis itu berkulit sawo matang, bermata coklat terang, rambutnya yang hitam terkuncir dua di setiap sisi. Tubuhnya kecil dan mungil yang kini tengah dibalut dengan terusan berwarna biru terang. Matamu kini menatap wajah kecilnya yang ditutupi oleh bulir-bulir air matanya. Kau mulai mengelap bulir-bulir itu dengan sapu tanganmu yang berada di saku celana.

"Cukup menangisnya. Ini Oom belikan balon, tapi jangan menangis lagi, ya," katamu sambil mengelap bulir-bulir air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari mata sang gadis.

"Tapi kakakku bilang jangan menerima barang dari orang asing," kata gadis kecil itu sambil menatap balon berwarna merah itu.

"Ya sudah, mari kita berkenalan dulu," katamu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Namaku Putri, Putri Sekarningsih. Panggil saja aku Putri, Tuan," kata Putri kini berusaha mengulurkan tangannya padamu yang tinggi.

"Nama saya Daniel van Borgh," katamu sambil mengulurkan tangan. Sebuah penanda bahwa kini kau dan Putri bersahabat.

"Tuan Daniel van Borch, apa Anda tidak takut tertinggal bus," kata Putri kini sambil memegang balonnya. Ia menunjuk bus yang sudah datang.

"Ya sudah, kita bertemu lagi besok," katamu sembari berlari mengejar bus. Kau tersenyum memikirkan gadis manis tersebut. Sedangkan gadis itu sekarang tersenyum sambil duduk kembali di halte seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu ….

=o=o=o=

Hari itu hujan tidak turun, matahari bersinar sangat cerah. Jasmu yang kausetrika terlihat mengilat di bawah timpaan sinar matahari pagi. Berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya kau pergi ke kantor dengan menggunakan sepeda. Kauingin bertemu dengannya gadis kecil bermata coklat dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya yang tentu saja adalah Putri. Bahkan jalanmu sangat cepat dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya. Kau sudah membawa beberapa hadiah kecil yang akan kauberikan pada Putri untuk melupakan sulitnya kehidupan yang ia terima.

"Hari ini aku akan melihatnya tersenyum lebih lebar," katamu sambil bersiul saat kau berjalan ke tempat pertemuan pertamamu halte bus.

Namun kau tak menemukan siapa pun. Halte itu kosong, hanya seorang penyapu jalan yang tengah menyapu jalanan yang penuh dengan dedaunan kering. Pada awalnya kau duduk di situ sembari menunggu kedatangan bus yang datang setiap satu jam sekali. Namun semakin lama kau semakin resah akan ketidakdatangan gadis manis itu. Apa ia lupa akan janji yang ia buat padamu kemarin sore?

"Permisi, Tuan. Bus sudah berhenti kenapa Tuan masih diam saja? Bukankah Tuan selalu naik bus di jam-jam seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan ramah padamu sambil tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang masih banyak.

"Saya menunggu gadis kecil bernama Putri. Apa dia selalu berada di sini, Pak?" tanyamu pada bapak-bapak tua penyapu jalanan sambil masih saja menunggu gadis kecil itu datang.

"Oh, gadis kecil itu. Ia selalu datang kemari pada hari hujan saja. Ia memohon agar pelangi datang, agar terjadi keajaiban pada kakaknya yang kini tengah sakit keras," kata Pak Tua penyapu jalanan itu kini sedang duduk di sebelahmu. "Gadis kecil itu sangat suka duduk-duduk di sini bila sedang hujan. Gadis yang manis," lanjut Pak Tua itu sambil meneguk air dari botol yang ia bawa.

"Gadis yang manis dan polos, rasanya tidak ingin mengotorinya dengan dosa-dosa duniawi ini," katamu sambil menikmati terik matahari yang kini kau rasakan.

"Benar. Ia selalu menatapmu setiap kau berdecak bahwa hujan itu menyebalkan dan mengganggu. Ia selalu tertawa ketika kau sebal di hari hujan," kata Pak Tua itu beralih mengeringkan peluh di kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, Pak. Saya berangkat saja dulu. Permisi dan terima kasih atas ceritanya," katamu kini mengejar bus dan menaikinya.

Maka bapak-bapak penyapu jalan itu kembali bekerja dengan tenang sambil tersenyum, ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan menjauhi halte bus itu semakin lama semakin jauh ….

=o=o=o=

Malam itu di kamar berukuran lumayan besar itu kau tengah sibuk menggunting, menjahit, dan mengisi boneka-boneka pembawa hujan dengan rapi. Kauingin menemuinya lagi, kauingin merasakan senyuman hangatnya setiap kali ia tersenyum hanya untukmu. Kaugantungkan boneka pembawa hujan itu malam ini berharap Tuhan datang mengabulkan permohonanmu.

"Semoga besok hari akan turun hujan," katamu sambil berdoa dengan khusyuk sampai adik-adikmu yang nakal mengagetkanmu dari belakang. Adik perempuan dan adik lelakimu yang kini tengah menjalani masa pubertas.

"Kakak, sedang apa membuat boneka-boneka pendatang hujan? Bukankah kau sangat membenci hujan?" tanya adik perempuanmu –Belgia- dengan senyum khasnya. Ia memainkan boneka pendatang hujanmu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Belgia. Tidurlah. Lagipula hari sudah larut malam," katamu berusaha menutupi apa yang sebetulnya ingin kaubuat.

"Kakak ketemu siapa nih? Kelihatannya sampai membuat boneka beruang. Sepertinya buat anak perempuan kecil, kakak sudah jadi _pedophil_," kata Belgia sekali lagi. Adikmu yang satu ini terkadang memang membuatmu kesal dengan mudah.

"Sudah, Kak. Tidak baik mengurusi perbuatan orang lain," kata adik lelakimu, Luxem. Sepertinya kali ini dia lebih baik padamu ketimbang Belgia yang kini tengah cemberut karena tidak dibela.

"Kau sedang tidak seru Luxem. Ya sudah, Kak, aku tidur saja. Selamat malam," kata Belgia kini menyeret Luxem keluar dari kamarmu. Kini kau hanya dapat tersenyum nakal mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Belgia.

Dan pada akhirnya malam itu kau mempersiapkan apa yang ingin kau bawa. Mumpung esok hari adalah hari sabtu, biasanya di kantormu ini adalah hari libur. Maka dengan semangat kau membuat boneka besar yang dapat dipeluk agar ketika Putri merasa sendirian ia bisa merasakan kehangatan pelukan seperti kakaknya sendiri. Maka malam itu berlalu dengan damai ….

=o=o=o=

Seperti dugaanmu hari ini hujan, walaupun tidak terlalu lebat. Kau membawa bungkusan plastik yang sudah kausiapkan dan berlari kecil di bawah lindungan payung dengan ukuran lumayan besar berwarna merah tua. Sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil kau berjalan ke halte itu dengan harapan gadis kecil itu akan tersenyum kembali menemuinya. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya gadis kecil itu tengah meringkuk di kursinya sambil menangis.

"Ada apa, Putri? Kenapa kamu menangis lagi hari ini?" tanyamu kini berjongkok disamping Putri yang kini sedang duduk sambil menangis.

"Dokter bilang kakak sudah tidak memiliki harapan untuk hidup, kemungkinan besar ia akan pergi ke surga," kata Putri sambil menangis sesenggukan memeluk dirimu.

"Berdoalah agar terjadi keajaiban kesembuhan kakakmu," katamu sambil mengusap kepala Putri yang masih saja menangis.

"Tapi aku takut kakakku masuk surga, dan tidak terlalu percaya di sana lebih bahagia hidupnya daripada di sini," kata Putri masih saja menangis sambil memeluk dada bidangmu sementara kini kau mengelus kepala Putri.

"Surga menurut saya adalah tempat indah di mana tidak ada lagi kesengsaraan di sana. Tidak ada penyakit, tidak ada keluhan, dan mereka tidak pernah berselisih," katamu sambil tersenyum masih membelai kepala Putri yang masih menangis kecil.

"Benarkah itu? Berarti jika kakakku sudah di sana, ia tidak akan mengalami sakit seperti sekarang? Terima kasih Tuan Daniel van Borch. Tuan sudah membuat hatiku tenang sekarang," kata Putri sambil tersenyum, melingkarkan lengan mungilnya untuk memelukmu. Senyuman yang kautunggu kini sudah ada di hadapanmu, dan membuatmu tersenyum semakin lebar.

Tanpa kau sadari kau menyenggol bungkusan yang sebetulnya sudah kausiapkan untuk dirinya. Sebuah boneka beruang berwarna kecoklatan yang tengah membawa sekuntum bunga tulip berwarna merah. Kau mengeluarkan isi tas itu tanpa berkata-kata. Beruang coklat itu kausembunyikan di belakang punggung sebagai artian kau tidak ingin hadiah kejutanmu diketahui oleh mata coklat Putri. Mata Putri kini menatapmu dengan heran dan terlihat mata coklatnya yang besar dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" tanya Putri berusaha melihat punggungmu karena rasa ingin tahunya yang besar.

"Ada hadiah besar untukmu agar kau tidak merasa sendirian lagi," katamu sambil tetap berusaha menutupi apa yang ada di belakang punggungmu.

"Ya sudah, aku akan diam. Apa hadiah yang akan Tuan berikan padaku?" kata Putri berusaha sesopan mungkin agar dapat mengetahui apa yang berada di balik punggungmu.

"Ini boneka beruang untukmu," katamu seraya tersenyum. Putri terlihat begitu bahagia. Matanya berbinar menatap boneka imut yang kini tengah kaupegang.

"Terima kasih Tuan, hujan sudah reda aku pulang dulu ya ... sampai jumpa, Tuan," katanya sambil membawa boneka itu dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Kini kau tersenyum dan duduk sebentar di halte bus itu sebelum kaupulang ke rumah ...

=o=o=o=

Pagi Minggu itu di rumah, Belgia tengah berjalan-jalan di Mall bersama teman-temannya sedangkan Luxem bermain bola dengan teman-temannya di halaman sekolahnya. Kau sendiri kini sedang menikmati hari libur dengan secangkir kopi dan dua potong roti yang dioleskan dengan selai bunga mawar sambil membaca sebuah koran harian. Kau masih saja mengingat Putri –gadis kecil itu- kendati hari ini sedang sangat cerah. Dan tentu saja kemungkinanmu bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu sangatlah kecil.

"Ah, bagaimana keadaan Putri sekarang, ya?" ucapmu sembari tetap menghirup kopi dan mulai menggigit sepotong dari roti tawarmu.

Namun sebuah ketukan pintu mengganggu makan pagimu. Kaubuka pintu depanmu dan menemukan seorang lelaki yang mirip sekali dengan Putri membawa sebuah _box_ besar dan memberikan _box _itu padamu.

"Terima kasih telah merawat Putri. Nama saya Panji. Saya kakak kedua Putri. Ini ada kiriman langsung dari Putri pada Anda. Ia sangat bahagia saat membicarakan tentang Anda sampai akhir harinya," kata Panji mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Sedangkan kau refleks menjatuhkan _box_ pemberian Panji dan mulai menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh pemuda itu, "Apa yang terjadi dengan Putri? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?" tanyamu sedikit memaksa, terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pemuda kecil itu.

"Ia terkena penyakit demam berdarah, panasnya sangat sulit turun dan kata dokter ia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan lagi. Awalnya ia takut mengenai surga sampai ia tahu apa arti surga dan setelah itu sorenya ia menyuruhku mengembalikan ini kepadamu," kata Panji. Pemuda itu memilih untuk pulang usai memberikanmu sebuah fakta tak terduga.

Kau terhenyak di kursimu, berharap ini hanya lelucon belaka. Padahal anganmu telah merangkai utopia. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan tertawa bersamanya sembari menatap langit senja. Namun nyatanya kini Putri telah menghadap Sang Pencipta.

Kini kau membuka kotak itu. Sebuah boneka beruang coklat yang sedang memegang bunga tulip berwarna merah. Sama seperti yang pernah kauberikan pada Putri. Namun ada sebuah pesan yang tertempel di sana.

_**Aku menyayangimu Tuan Daniel van Borch**_

_**Forever in My Life**_

o=o=o=

Al-chan: Pada akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga TTwTT, sulit banget buat 2n Pov dibandingkan kaka dan adiknya yang lebih mudah.

Mello: Jelas-jelas hasilnya sudah bagus dan terima kasih untuk Nerazzuri-san

Al-chan: dengan ini kami menutup cerita, enjoy our story next time~

Mello: bye2 xF jangan lupa pendapatnya


End file.
